


The Dead

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Earthquakes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natural Disasters, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Will you be here when I come back?"





	The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: space

_The Dead_

"Master Bruce"

"I've checked the time: I still have half an hour left before you drag me to bed" Bruce sighed, eyes focused on the reports slowly trickling in: a big trafficking ring had been torn down and it had taken more than just Batman and Robin's intervention to do so.

Nightwing's had been the first to arrive, typed up with Dick's usual simplicity that reminded Bruce of his school essays; Robin's had arrived second only because Damian had gotten home later, insisting on assisting him through the clean-up and the handover to the GCPD; Oracle's had just come in; Spoiler hadn't sent word yet.

He wouldn't be able to compile a dossier for Gordon until he had all the points of view, all the details, all the proofs - no matter that Alfred claimed he needed to get some rest, he had some necessary work to do.

"There was an earthquake in the Philippines"

Bruce frowned and switched one of his monitors to a newsagent site: someone from the League must have gotten there almost instantly, since none of his alarms had rung "A lot of dead" he commented, skimming through the headlines.

"Master Clark was the first responder" Alfred added, putting a mug of tea down by Bruce's elbow.

"It wasn't a criticism" just a fact.

"I know"

Bruce picked up the tea and took a sip, expecting Alfred to leave after having delivered his news but the man didn't seem to be done yet "What is it?"

"The loss of human lives always hits Master Clark the hardest"

"You think I should go and find him"

Alfred arched an eyebrow - Bruce always thought that it was a dignified version of a sarcastic _duh_ that the older man was too British to actually voice "Partners usually comfort one another in difficult moments"

And while by then Clark had had come to terms with the fact that he couldn't save everyone, he still beat himself up over it - Bruce knew that it was one of the reasons why he loved the other man: he had never become desensitized to death, his heart wouldn't allow it "He hasn't come to the manor, has he?"

"He hasn't"

"Doesn't that mean he needs some time alone?"

Alfred sighed "He knew you had an important operation to take down"

"That's true"

"Shall I prepare the Batwing?"

Bruce glanced at the reports: if he took the Batwing, during the flight over to the Watchtower he would have enough time to read over them and organise them for Gordon - then he glanced at the numbers on the screen and grimaced as he once again took in the proportions of the disaster that now Artur and Mera were managing, being better equipped to deal with the tsunami that surely would soon follow "No, I'll teleport there"

"Excellent, Master Bruce"

The sheer satisfaction in the older man's voice almost was enough to make Bruce want to change his mind, but he realised that it really wasn't the time to be petty and squabble with Alfred as if he still was a teen - no, Clark was undoubtedly hurting and needed him to be close.

To remind him that he had done everything he could, even if the words never really helped.

Bruce finished his tea as he walked towards the teleporting arch - having one outside the controlled environment of the Hall of Justice technically was a breach of the security protocols Bruce himself had designed but he was only human and unlike Flash, he couldn't exactly reach the Hall of Justice in the blink of an eye and he couldn't always count on Cyborg to open a Boom Tube for him.

So, yes, breaking the rules was necessary in his case and he would glare at any other League's member who dared to fight him over it.

"I don't think I'll be back until tomorrow morning"

"The manor will stand in your absence, Master Bruce"

Of course it would: Alfred literally kept the place running.

Bruce stepped into the arch and he ignored the uncomfortable sensation at the bottom of his stomach, as if a hook was tugging at the depths of his body - leading him into the Watchtower by his innards; he shook the feeling away and stalked deeper into the familiar room, not sure about where Clark exactly was but letting his instinct take over - he knew the other man, he was confident he wouldn't take him long to find him. His steps echoed in the empty halls, strangely devoid of any activity: it seemed that they all were having an eventful night - unfortunately, some days were less peaceful than others and Bruce wasn't really looking forward to the reports that needed to be sorted.

_"He's in the conference room"_

Bruce didn't even try to repress the flick of annoyance as J'onn's voice resonated in his mind - the Martian would have been able to detect it anyway, no matter how hard he tried to hide the feeling _"Thank you"_ he thought before he closed his mind, not needing to feel the connection to the other hero as he talked to Clark who, as predicated, was standing by the glass panels and looking out into space.

Looking at Earth.

Bruce joined his lover and wrapped up his arms around his waist, standing a little on his tiptoes so that he could hook his chin on Clark's shoulder. His suit smelled of damp earth and it was spotted with drying mud and dust that was probably getting all over his own suit, in dramatic relief on the dark fabric - Bruce didn't care much, really: the suit was a lighter, older one that he wore only to roam around the Watchtower.

Clark held his breath only for a heartbeat before he let the tension drain from his body and he sagged a little against Bruce's back, knowing that the other man could support his weight "Hi"

"Hi" Bruce greeted back, fingers subtly starting to caress Clark's sternum in what he hoped to be a soothing manner.

"How did the operation go?"

"According to plan"

"Good" Clark nodded, reaching up to cover one of Bruce's hands with his own - grateful; he knew that the other man probably had plenty of things to do, that he hadn't been to bed yet, that coming to the Watchtower must have been the last thing on his mind... But he was there, standing behind him and emanating the sort of quiet that Clark could attune to in order to calm himself down.

"Go for a flight"

"Hmm?"

Bruce pointed to the darkness on the other side of the glass "Sunlight will make you feel better"

"Will you be here when I come back?" Clark asked as he turned around, hands sliding up Bruce's forearms to draw him closer to his chest.

"Of course"


End file.
